Living Legend
by Shroud09
Summary: A Legend is Born not out of desire but inspiration. In this case Iruka told the story of the four Hokage's how they rose above the rest of the Shinobi's to create an era of peace for all. Inspired by this Naruto sets out to become greater and a shinobi all can respect and love. He was unaware that his decision would set in motion things far greater than he could imagine. Naruto-OC
1. Birth of the Legend

**Living Legend**

A Legend is Born not out of desire, but inspiration. In this case, Iruka told the story of the four Hokage's how they rose above the rest of the Shinobi's to create an era of peace for all. Inspired by this Naruto sets out to become greater and a shinobi all can respect and love. He was unaware that his decision would set in motion things far greater than he could imagine.

 **Chapter 01: Birth of the Legend**

Naruto woke up and looks outside of his window. It has been six months since he joined the academy he was rank deadlast in the shinobi academy. It was doubtful that he would even graduate and become a shinobi. Naruto couldn't control his chakra and had trouble producing ninjutsu and even detecting and dispelling genjutsu.

However, he was determined to become a shinobi. He wanted to be Hokage so others can recognize his existence and prove he was somebody.

Naruto got up and put on his clothes. He walked out of his apartment before locking it and heading to the academy.

Once he arrived he took his seat near the front, hoping to have a better day than yesterday.

Iruka-sensei walked in with Mizuki-sensei and they stood in front of the class.

"Alright, everyone settle down. Before we begin, we have a new students joining us."

Naruto looks up to a boy with black hair and look almost like nobility.

"Please state your name to the class." Iruka replied calmly.

"I'm Byakuya, I come from the outskirts of Fire Country." The boy said.

"Let's see, you can sit…" Iruka paused when he realized the only available seats was next to Naruto.

"You can seat next to Naruto." Iruka said.

"Today we're going to cover our history. Now, who can tell me who the four Hokage's are?" Iruka said.

Naruto pouted as he looks down in disappointment. He was hoping to learn a new jutsu.

"The Founder and first leader of our village was the Shodaime Hokage. The Nidaime Hokage was the one who constructed the shinobi hierarchy of Konoha as well as the Academy. Sandaime Hokage is renowned for leading Konoha survival during the last two great wars. The Yondaime Hokage is a hero of the Third Great Shinobi War and sacrifice himself to stop the Kyūbi who was running rampant ten years ago." Sasuke said.

"As expected of Sasuke-kun. Well done." Iruka said as he praised Sasuke for his intelligence.

"Now, who can tell me the names of the Four Hokage's?" Iruka asked.

"The Shodaime Hokage name is Senju Hashirama, the former leader of the Senju Clan. The Nidaime Hokage is Senju Tobirama, the younger brother of the Shodaime Hokage. The Sandaime Hokage name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Fourth Hokage is Namikaze Minato." Sasuke said.

"Excellent, well done Sasuke. Now, who can tell me about the Shodaime Hokage and what his abilities are?" Iruka asked.

No one answered. Iruka sighs, as if he was expecting this.

"The Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama-sama, is the only Hokage to have a Kekkai Genkai. The Mokuton Ninjutsu, this allowed him to attack head on, and all around him. His battle prowess was so great, the shinobi's of the other hidden villages called him, Shinobi no Kami." (God of Shinobi)

Naruto ears perk up hearing that. He looks up and gave Iruka his undivided attention.

"The Nidaime Hokage, wasn't a power house like his brother. But what he lack in power, he made up in speed. In his era, he was the fastest shinobi throughout the lands. The Third Hokage-sama, is an all-rounder, capable of fighting long range, close range, one on one or one on a thousand. The Fourth Hokage, was the fastest shinobi of his generation. Renown for moving faster than you could blink. He defeated over a thousand shinobi's in a single second." Iruka said.

Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers.

After hearing about the abilities of the Four Hokage's he knew, he had to become like them, but stronger. Have all of their abilities and surpass them. If he did that then he would no doubt be Hokage, but the greatest Hokage there was.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Iruka dismissed them and Naruto immediately took off, heading towards the Hokage Tower. If anyone can point him in the right direction, it would be the old man Hokage.

Naruto arrived at the tower ignoring the secretary who tried to stop him.

"Hey old man Hokage…" Naruto shouted as he burst in the office. But stop when he realized the old man wasn't alone.

In the room was shinobi's wearing black cloaks with strange masks on their faces. They all turn to look at Naruto but Naruto felt uneasy as he looked back.

"Team Rō, you are dismiss, rest and return home." The Sandaime Hokage said as the shinobi's all disappeared quicker than Naruto could see.

"Naruto, why did you interrupt my meeting?" The Sandaime Hokage asks as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Oh yeah, old man, could you perhaps help me become a better shinobi."

"Oh, you are starting the academy, what brought this on?"

"Iruka-sensei was telling the class about the Four Hokage's. I want to surpass them, but I don't know how to start. Please old man, no one will help me. Could you help me reach my dream?" Naruto said as he claps his hands together in a pleading position.

The Sandaime Hokage looks at Naruto with a calculating look.

"Become a Hokage or matching a Hokage in battle prowess is not an easy thing, even for the best shinobi's. However, if you are serious, then I can help you with the first step. I will give you a teacher, one who will train you after the Academy hours. However, in return for this I expect you to listen and not complain what you are told to do. Understand."

"You got it."

"Naruto, I'm serious, the moment you complain or disobey your teacher, you won't get any further help you understand."

"Yes."

"Good, now, your instructor will pick you up tomorrow after the Academy ends."

Naruto left the room in joy.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled but knew he had to make it up to Minato for not being there for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was so excited that he couldn't hold it. He was literally fidgeting in his seat.

The door opens and a old man walks in.

"Kosuke-dono, how are you." Iruka said.

"I am well Iruka-san. I'm here to pick up Naruto-kun."

"Naruto, go with Kosuke-dono."

Naruto got up and walked with the old man who was leading him towards one of the training grounds.

"Now then Naruto-kun, I am going to teach you some basics before I teach you ninjutsu. It's important that a ninja learns to control his chakra.

"I can master this in no time." Naruto proclaimed in a loud voice.

"We'll see Naruto-kun." Kosuke said in an amazing tone of voice.

An hour later, Naruto was on his back laying on the ground panting very hard. The basic training was tougher than he thought. '

Kosuke smiled as he look down upon Naruto.

' _He may lack some common sense and is not very bright. However, he is without a doubt a genius in the shinobi arts. With proper training, he could even surpass you, Yondaime Hokage-sama.'_

* * *

Author Notes: So ends, my first chapter. I haven't done a Naruto story in a while and Hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. Graduation

**Living Legend**

A Legend is Born not out of desire, but inspiration. In this case, Iruka told the story of the four Hokage's how they rose above the rest of the Shinobi's to create an era of peace for all. Inspired by this Naruto sets out to become greater and a shinobi all can respect and love. He was unaware that his decision would set in motion things far greater than he could imagine.

 **Chapter 02: Graduation**

It has been four years since Naruto went under the private tutelage of Kosuke. Kosuke may have been a genin, but he was as strong as half the jōnin in the village. Naruto was determined to become strong to the point he began to master basic taijutsu, learn some ninjutsu. Was now able to detect and dispel genjutsu. Kosuke even began to teach him the basics of fūinjutsu. Something, Naruto found to be a great joy. It also came to him very easily, much faster than taijutsu and ninjutsu. His hardest was no doubt genjutsu, due to the fact he had trouble controlling his chakra. None the less, he was getting better at controlling his charka.

However the one thing that frustrated him, was he still had trouble doing the bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique). He knew it was because he couldn't control and mold his chakra properly, but Kosuke said he was talking to the Sandiame Hokage about a solution to his problems.

Naruto walks in the classroom for what could be the last time.

Iruka-sensei walks in with Mizuki-sensei and they were holding papers.

"Alright, we are going to hand out the test. The first one is the written test. Answer all the questions to be grade in your intelligence field." Iruka said as he handed out the papers.

Naruto took his paper and quickly scans it over. It was basically a review over what he had learn in the past four years.

Harry answered all the questions with ease, making sure to answer them all correctly the best he could.

When the bell rang, Naruto set his pencil down and turns his paper over. Iruka collected them and he sat behind the desk grading the papers. The moment he was done, he walked up to the board and wrote down the names of who scored the highest to lowest.

"Everyone take a look at your score, until one o'clock you will be called to take the ninjutsu test." Iruka said. Everyone got up to see how they did.

Naruto was surprise to see he scored first place. With Byakuya coming in second by one point. Uchiha Sasuke came in third just behind Byakuga followed by Uchiha Mistuki.

Naruto was happy, he manage to come in first place in terms of intelligence. Though he had to thank Kosuke-sensei for teaching him so well.

Naruto ate his lunch as usual alone as no one spend any time with him, but this allowed to go over everything he learned and quickly thought of how to approach the situation.

Naruto was so busy getting lost in thought, he nearly missed the bell for the final test.

Naruto rushed into the classroom just as the last student was sitting down.

"Alright, the next exam you will take alone. You will be scored on your performance. You must clear an obstacle course in the shortest time possible as well as preform the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) and the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). Now I will call you by alphabetic name. First, Aburame Shino…."

Naruto sat there knowing because of his family name, he would be one of the last ones.

He watch one by one as his classmates enter the classroom and graduate.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

Naruto takes a deep breath and calms himself before going through the obstacle course with ease. The training Kosuke gave him prove to be effective as he finish with ease.

Iruka looks at Naruto in shocked as he looks at his stopwatch.

"You just broke the Academy record, Naruto!" Iruka said in awe.

Naruto looked surprise. He didn't think he was good enough to break the academy record.

Naruto was then granted the title Rookie of the Year after he finished with his test.

Naruto left with his forehead protector on his forehead, and he looked happy that he graduated and in first place.

Naruto went home ignoring the joy of parents congratulating their kids for becoming shinobi's.

Naruto went home and saw a scroll on his dresser. Opening it, he saw it was a jutsu.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).

Naruto grabs the scroll and heads towards his usual training ground. He immediately started working on the kage bunshin.

After nearly thirty minutes, he was on his back laying down. He could hear himself panting as he attempted to catch his breath.

A noise caused him to look up and see something he didn't expect to see. It was himself running while holding a large scroll.

Naruto gets up and follows the individual.

Naruto didn't have to wait long as the figure drops behind the shack and dispel the henge.

Naruto was shock to see Mizuki-sensei with a smile on his face.

Naruto pulls out his kunai and charges forward.

Mizuki turns and looked shock to see Naruto but quickly pulls out his kunai and blocks Naruto blow.

Naruto skins on the ground before coming to a stop and looking at Mizuki.

"Why are you framing me Mizuki-sensei? Why are you betraying the village?" Naruto said.

"The demon brat." Mizuki said and his grin turn into a wicked smile. "I didn't expect you to find me. I was sure the ANBU would have found me first. No matter, I'll get rid of you and be hailed a hero. Perhaps even greater than that Yondaime Hokage!" He said.

Mizuki charged forward but Naruto deflected the blow and jumps out of Mizuki's reach and jumps backwards.

"You're good, better than I thought." Mizuki said.

Mizuki flings his kunai at Naruto but Naruto was able to dodge it while keeping an eye on Mizuki.

Mizuki charged forward bringing out a fuma shiruken. Naruto knew he was in trouble and jumps up to avoid getting hit.

Mizuki however sees what Naruto was doing and jumps up to meet Naruto head on.

"Die demon!" Mizuki shouted but stop when a kunai came flying out the trees and nearly hit Mizuki.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he lands on the shack's rooftop. Mizuki lands on the tree branch and quickly narrows his eyes in disgust.

"Iruka." Mizuki said.

It didn't take long for Iruka to realize the situation.

"Mizuki, why did you steal the scroll of sealing from Hokage-sama's office?" Iruka said.

"The cat's out of the bag. For one purpose Iruka. Power. I intend to become the most powerful shinobi in Konoha's history." Mizuki said.

He raises his Fuma Shiruken but Iruka took a defensive stance causing Mizuki to stop and rethink the situation.

"Naruto, do you know why everyone despises you?" Mizuki said.

Naruto paused as he wasn't sure what to say.

"Mizuki stop it right now. You know it's forbidden!" Iruka said.

"It's a special rule that pathetic old Hokage made to make sure you never found out. You see the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyūbi ten years ago. He sealed it inside of you. In other words you are the reincarnation of the Kyūbi that destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents. Didn't you think it was odd, that you alone were single out and hated. The truth is, you're a monster… Naruto." Mizuki said.

Naruto was stun that he drops his kunai without realizing it.

Naruto never notice Mizuki release his fuma shiruken and it was heading straight for him. It was then, Naruto felt someone push him aside that caused him to regain his senses.

He looks up and sees Iruka had taken the fuma shiruken blow and it was sticking out of his abdomen.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, stop Mizuki. The scroll cannot fall to enemies hands." Iruka said in a weak voice.

Naruto looks at Mizuki but he was taking off.

"Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto turns to look at him. "Despite how I personally feel about you, you are not a monster. You are a shinobi of Konoha. You are Uzumaki Naruto. If Mizuki gets out of the village he could endanger the village. Now go, if you can alert the ANBU on patrol."

Naruto nods his head and jumps into the trees, making sure to track Mizuki.

It didn't take long to find Mizuki. He was moving through the trees and his chakra was sticking out.

Naruto fires a kunai at Mizuki but his experience warned him of the incoming attack and leaps to the side just avoid the kunai. Mizuki hids behind the tree trunk only for Naruto stop and quickly evaluate the situation.

There was without a doubt surprise was his best weapon here. Mizuki was a Chūnin and an experience shinobi.

Naruto quickly forms a seal and prepare for his attack.

Naruto charged forward and attacks Mizuki, meeting him from his flank and hoping to catch him off guard. It work momentarily. The two clash, but Mizuki was able to cut Naruto in the shoulder, causing the blond to yelp in surprise and drop his kunai.

"It's over demon brat, now die!" Mizuki shouted as he slams the Fuma Shiruken into Naruto's back.

Mizuki grew a dark smile as he stabs the giant shiruken into Naruto and seemed very pleased with himself.

A puff of smoke was heard and Naruto was gone.

"Kawarami? Now that's…"

"You let your guard down, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said behind Mizuki.

Pushing as much chakra into his fist, Naruto punches Mizuki in the face the moment he turns around to see Naruto there.

Mizuki crashes into the ground hard and didn't get up. Naruto grabs the scroll and holds it down.

Apparently the crash created a loud noise as ANBU showed up seconds later. They didn't say anything, they quickly tied Mizuki up and took the scroll of sealing before disappearing.

Naruto decided to head back to Iruka-sensei only to see he was gone.

It didn't take long to guess the ANBU must have taken him too.

With nothing else to do, Naruto heads home.

* * *

Naruto received a notice from an ANBU member with a note from the Hokage. He merely told Naruto to keep the incident report quiet and he was to return to school the following Monday. Seeing how it was Tuesday, Naruto had a full week to celebrate.

Naruto did what Naruto did best, went back to training.

The days blur by fast, and before Naruto knew it, the team selection day had arrived.

Naruto sighs as he walks over and sits down to Byakuya. He was, the only person who could call himself Naruto's friend.

Like Naruto, Byakuya was an outcast. Coming from the outskirts of Konoha caused him to not know anyone when most of the children in the class room knew each other their whole lives.

So the two trained together and express their dreams.

He simply wanted to become one of the strongest shinobi's in Konoha history.

Naruto sighs as he drops his head down and quickly falls asleep, knowing Iruka wouldn't be in for quite some time.

* * *

"So this is Uzumaki Naruto's place." Hatake Kakashi said. He looked around and was surprise.

"Yes, ever since he fell under the training of Kosuke he has made great improvements. Not only in his shinobi training, but in his life as well. The boy is a real prodigy. Even greater than your teacher and father. However, without the guide of a parent, he lacks much common sense." The third said as he takes of puff of his pipe.

Kakashi looks around and could see Naruto was an advance reader, reading things well beyond the levels of kids his age.

"Kakashi, do not underestimate Uzumaki Naruto. He is, without a doubt, the best Genin the Academy has produce in a long time." The third said.

"Understood."

* * *

Iruka finally opens the door and walks in holding a sheet of paper.

"Everyone sit down. Alright, I got the list of the team's right here. Now, for team one…."

Naruto was bored and waited for his name to be called.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto ears perk up and he gave Iruka his undivided attention. He was curious to know who his teammates were going to be. "Byukuya, and Uchiha Megumi."

Naruto turns to see the female Uchiha who looked emotionless as usual. She narrowed her eyes and met her Naruto's eyes before turning her head back to the front of the class.

"Team eight; Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shinobi. Team nine; Haruna Sakura and…" At that moment Sakura gave a loud cheer as she was on the same boy she has been chasing since she enter the academy at six years old. "You will be partner with a senior genin who has yet to become Chūnin. Now for team ten; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. You all can go to lunch, and come back here for your Jōnin sensei to pick you up." Iruka said.

Naruto got up and walked under the tree he usual ate lunch at. Byakuya came to sit with him and to his surprise so did Uchiha Hitomi.

"What are you doing? You normally eat alone." Naruto said to the female Uchiha as she sits down.

"We're a team now, we might as well start eating together, because we're going to be eating together on missions now." She said as she took a bite of her food.

Finding no fault with her logic Naruto turns and eats his food in silence. Wondering why he was paired with Byakuya who was consider to be the second best shinobi and Uchiha Megumi, who got the Kunoichi Rookie of the Year.

They were all the top three shinobi's of their graduating class, so Naruto couldn't help but wonder why they were together.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I made some changes to my original plot.

In this story Uchiha Megumi (her name means blessing) is Naruto's eventually life partner.

Both she and Byakuya are OC's and I put them in here because the three of them will be a team unlike the orginal team 7. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible


End file.
